gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues
Bionicle - Legend of the Three Virtues is a fighting beat-em up game based on the Bionicle franchise. It's pojected to be released to the PlayStation 4, XBox One, Wii U and Microsoft Windows gaming systems. Main Menu *Story Mode *Heroes Mode *Fighting Stadium **Arcade **Unlimited **Challenge *Tournament *Versus Fight *Kohlii Stadium **Friendly match **Tournament **League *Paintball Heroes **Free for All **Team deathmatch **King of the hill *Hero Creator *Extras *Options Gameplay Story Mode Main story Legend Rebirth Pack Characters NOTES (Rounded parenthesis indicate alternate variations from the story) parenthesis indicate additional costumes (*) A single asterisk indicate an unlockable character Playable *Toa Tahu **Toa Tahu Mata Golden (Krana) (Dark Mirror) **Toa Tahu Nuva Powerless Movie Toa (Infected) (*) **Toa Tahu Mystika (*) **Toa Tahu Spherus Magna Golden (*) *Toa Gali **Toa Gali Mata Golden (Dark Mirror) **Toa Gali Nuva Powerless Movie Toa (*) **Toa Gali Mystika (*) *Toa Onua **Toa Onua Mata Golden (Dark Mirror) **Toa Onua Nuva Powerless Toa (*) **Toa Onua Mystika (*) *Toa Lewa **Toa Lewa Mata Golden (Infected) (Krana) (Dark Mirror) **Toa Lewa Nuva Powerless Movie Toa (*) **Toa Lewa Phantoka Mystika (*) *Toa Pohatu **Toa Pohatu Mata Golden **Toa Pohatu Nuva Powerless Toa (*) **Toa Pohatu Phantoka Mystika (*) *Toa Kopaka **Toa Kopaka Mata Golden (Dark Mirror) **Toa Kopaka Nuva Powerless Toa (*) **Toa Kopaka Phantoka (*) *Takanuva **Toa Takua Nuva Movie Toa Dark **Toa Takua Mystika Golden (*) **Toa Takua Spherus Magna (*) *Teridax **Mata Nui Movie (*) **Metru Nui (*) **Spherus Magna (*) *Toa Vakama **Toa Vakama Metru Movie **Toa Vakama Hordika (*) *Toa Nokama **Toa Nokama Metru **Toa Nokama Hordika (*) *Toa Matau **Toa Matau Metru **Toa Matau Hordika (*) *Toa Nuju **Toa Nuju Metru **Toa Nuju Hordika (*) *Toa Onewa **Toa Onewa Metru **Toa Onewa Hordika (*) *Toa Whenua **Toa Whenua Metru **Toa Whenua Hordika (*) *Toa Iruini (*) *Toa Norik (*) *Toa Krakua (*) *Bohrok **Tahnok Tahnok-Kal (*) **Gahlok Gahlok-Kal (*) **Pahrak Pahrak-Kal (*) **Nuhvok Nuhvok-Kal (*) **Lehvak Lehvak-Kal (*) **Konrak Kohrak-Kal (*) *Exo-Matoran **Nuparu **Onepu *Rakhshi **Tuurak (*) **Guurak (*) **Panrak (*) **Vohrak (*) **Lehrak (*) **Kuhrak (*) *Toa Lhikan *Nidhiki Movie (*) *Krekka Movie (*) *Roodaka (*) *Sidorak (*) *Axonn (*) *Brutaka (*) *Zaktan (*) *Hakann (*) *Vezok (*) *Avak (*) *Reidak (*) *Thok (*) *Irnakk (*) *Vezon (*) *Toa Jaller **Toa Jaller Inika (*) **Toa Jaller Mahri Toa (*) *Toa Matoro **Toa Matoro Inika (*) **Toa Matoro Mahri Toa (*) *Toa Hahli **Toa Hahli Inika (*) **Toa Hahli Mahri Toa (*) *Toa Kongu **Toa Kongu Inika (*) **Toa Kongu Mahri Toa (*) *Toa Hewkii **Toa Hewkii Inika (*) **Toa Hewkii Mahri Toa (*) *Toa Nuparu **Toa Nuparu Inika (*) **Toa Nuparu Mahri Toa (*) *Botar (*) *Umbra (*) *Pridak (*) *Mantax (*) *Ehlek (*) *Kalmah (*) *Takadox (*) *Carapar (*) *Nocturn (*) *Karzanhi (*) *Hydraxon (*) *Maxilos (*) *Toa Lesovikk (*) *Toa Nikila (*) *Toa Tuyet (Dark Mirror) (*) *Toa Jovan (*) *Gavla (*) *Kirop (*) *Radiak (*) *Tanma (*) *Photok (*) *Solek (*) *Vican (*) *Mazeka (*) *Vultraz (*) *Toa Tanma (*) *Toa Ignika (*) *Makuta Antroz (*) *Makuta Krika (Dark Mirror) (*) *Makuta Vamprah (*) *Makuta Gorast (*) *Makuta Chirox (*) *Makuta Bitil (*) *Makuta Icarax (*) *Makuta Spiryah (*) *Trinuma (*) *Mata Nui Glatorian (*) *Gresh (*) *Tarix (*) *Vastus (*) *Kiina (*) *Straak (*) *Gelu (*) *Ackar (*) *Malum (*) *Tuma (*) *Fero (*) *Stronius (*) *Branar (*) *Vorox (*) *Annona (*) *Sahmad (*) *Marendar (*) *Kabrus (*) *Makuta Kojol (Dark Mirror) (*) *Makuta Tridax (*) *Dark Hunter Guardian (Dark Mirror) (*) *Toa Helryx (*) *Toa Chiara (*) *Toa Orde (*) *Toa Zaria (*) *Toa Kaita Akamai (Nuva) (*) *Toa Kaita Wahirua (Nuva) (*) *Alternate Teridax (*) *Makuta Miserix (*) *Takutanuva Teridax Movie (*) DLCs *Toa Gali 2.0, Master of Water (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Toa Kopaka 2.0, Master of Ice (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Toa Lewa 2.0, Master of Air (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Toa Onua 2.0, Master of Earth (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Toa Pohatu 2.0, Master of Stone (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Toa Tahu 2.0, Master of Fire (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Gold *Ekimu, Master of Creation (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) *Makuta, Master of Darkness (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) (Mask of Ultimate Power) *Certavus (FreeLC) *Telluris (FreeLC) *Toa Voriki (FreeLC) Bosses (playable) *Teridax **Mata Nui **Metru Nui **Spherus Magna *Toa Tuyet *Makuta, Master of Darkness (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) (Mask of Ultimate Power) Unplayable Giant Bosses *Matoran Teridax / "I Am Nothing" *Gahdok & Cahdok *Great Morbuzakh Plant *Vezon & Kardas *Gadunka *Teridax Giant Robot (final story boss) *Lord of Skull Spiders (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Stages *Mangai Volcano, Mata Nui *Naho Lake of Ga-Koro, Mata Nui *Onu-Koro caves, Mata Nui *Le-Koro jungle, Mata Nui *Po-Koro desert, Mata Nui *Ko-Koro city, Mata Nui *Kohlii Stadium, Mata Nui *Kini Nui, Mata Nui *Makuta's Lair, Mata Nui *Kini Nui Inside, Mata Nui *Ta-Metru Great Furnax, Metru Nui *Metru Nui Coliseum (day) *Metru Nui Coliseum (night) *Vahki camp *Visorak Webs, Metru Nui *Voya Nui *Piraka Stronghold (inspired to the LEGO sets) *Vezon's Awakening, Voya Nui *Abyssal Pit, Mahri Nui *Arena of Tuyet *Karda Nui *Karda Nui Swamps *Bara Magna Arena (day) *Bara Magna Arena (night) *Skrall Camp *Vulcanus Arena, Bara Magna *Scarabax Caves, Bara Magna *Region of Fire, Okoto (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) *Region of Earth, Okoto (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) *Temple of Time, Okoto (only in Legend Rebirth Pack) Kohlii Teams DLC Packs There are various DLC Packs: FreeLCs Hero Creator Packs A total of 5 free Hero Creator Packs are confirmed for download. Certavus FreeLC Certavus, the Ice Tribe Glatorian, is te first DLC character and can be added to the roster for free. Telluris FreeLC Telluris, the Iron Tribe Glatorian, is the second FreeLC character. Toa Voriki FreeLC Toa Voriki, the Toa of Energy, is the third FreeLC character. Noble Toa Pack #1 e #2 Both Noble Toa DLC packs include new costumes for the 6 Toa Nuva, the 6 Toa Mahri, Lesovikk and Takanuva. Both Packs include 7 costumes each, one for the 7 Toa Nuva and the other for the 7 Toa Mahri. *Noble Toa Pack #1: **Toa Tahu Nuva **Toa Gali Nuva **Toa Pohatu Nuva **Toa Lewa Nuva **Toa Onua Nuva **Toa Kopaka Nuva **Takanuva *Noble Toa Pack #2: **Toa Jaller Mahri **Toa Hahli Mahri **Toa Hewkii Mahri **Toa Kongu Mahri **Toa Nuparu Mahri **Toa Matoro Mahri **Toa Lesovikk Legend Rebirth Pack The Legend Rebirth Pack acts as a game expansion, as it adds the new 2015 storyline, which includes: *8 new characters: **Tahu Master of Fire **Gali Master of Water **Lewa Master of Air **Pohatu Master of Stone **Kopaka Master of Ice **Onua Master of Earth **Ekimu Master of Creation **Makuta Master of Shadow *1 new unplayable boss: Lord of the Skull Spiders; *3 new arenas, all set in the Okoto island: **Region of Fire **Region of Earth **Temple of Time *Hundreds of new Hero Creator items; *Cutscenes from the animated series (dubbed in all the languages available). Soundtrack Hero Creator In Hero Creator, you can build up a team of heroes to send in an alternate universe, relative to the Bionicle Universe... or a team of villains to rule said alternate universe alongside or even against Makuta Teridax... all of this in Hero Mode Two race in this mode are confirmed: *The first race is the Toa, chosen ones of the Universe. Each Toa wields an elemental power, which allows them to control, create and absorb that element. Toa also wear Kanohi masks or helmets imbued with an additional power. Losing the mask, however, weakens the Toa. In this game, you will be able to select both your element and mask power, as well as picking a weapon from a wide selection. Some weapons have special powers of their own. *The second race is the Rakhshi, one of the fiercest types the Toas ever faced. They might be primarily empty shells of armor controlled by a leech-like creature, but Rahkshi have special powers of their own, most of them based on destruction or deception. Rahkshi can not absorb power from the environment like Toa can, nor can they use mask powers, but they make up for it with their powerful attacks and ability to fly at will. If a Rahkshi chooses to carry a staff imbued with their own power, they can increase their strength through that as well. Toa and Rahkshi with different powers can pick up a dropped Rahkshi Staff in order to use its power. In addition to choosing between the two species and their many powers, you can also adjust the values of five different stats: *''Strength'' modifies the power of physical attacks and melee strikes. *''Vitality'' increases health and other related attributes. *''Dexterity'' determines run speed and jump height. *''Element'' modifies the power of special attacks. *''Mind'' relates to the amount of energy available as well as its recharge rate. Mask powers also benefit from the mind stat. Creator items *Toa elements: **Fire **Stone **Earth **Water **Ice **Air **Light **Shadow **Energy **Iron **Gravity **Plasma **Plantlife **Sonic **Magnetism **Lightning **Psionics *Rakhshi powers: **Fear **Poison **Rage **Hunger **Fragmentation **Teleportation **Gravity **Chameleon **Plasma **Magnetism **Lightning **Disintegration **Laser vision *Kanohi: **Hau, shield (can be either Mata, Nuva or Mystika) **Miru, levitation (can be either Mata, Nuva or Phantoka) **Kaukau, water beathing (can be either Mata, Nuva or Mystika) **Akaku, x-ray vision (can be either Mata, Nuva or Phantoka) **Kakama, speed (can be either Mata, Nuva or Phantoka) **Pakari, super strenght (can be either Mata, Nuva or Mystika) **Huna, concealment (can be either Great or Noble) **Rau, translation (can be either Great or Noble) **Mahiki, illusion (can be either Great or Noble) **Ruru, night vision (can be either Great or Noble) **Matatu, telekinesis (can be either Great or Noble) **Komau, mind control (can be either Great or Noble) **Kiril, regeneration **Rode, thruth **Olmak, dimensional gates **Calix, fate **Jutlin, corruption **Avsa, hunger **Felnas, disruption **Mohtrek, time duplication **Shelek, silence **Crast, repulsion **Avohkii, light **Kraahkan, shadow **Ignika, life **Vahi, time